This invention is directed to a game of the type wherein an object is launched across a playing surface. The game includes a target and an interference member capable of interfering with movement of the object towards the target.
Games which utilize objects such as spherical balls are quite popular in that many adaptations can be made to these games which serve to make the games both interesting to the player yet challenging to his manipulation skills. Certain of these type games are susceptible to locating within a housing an object launcher on a playing surface and a target distal from the object launcher. The launcher is then used to propel the object toward the target. Many variations of this type of game have been invented.
One of the variations that is possible is movement of the target across the playing surface or between exposed and protected positions. If the target is movable the object launcher must also be movable to allow proper aiming of the object toward the target. An example of a moving target type game would be the typical penny arcade shooting gallery or an electronic equivalent of the same. Other examples include the game described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,110 wherein a moon shaped target moves in an arc and an object is launched from a rotating object launcher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,163 describes a game wherein the plurality of targets pop up and down in an apparent random sequence requiring the object launcher to be pivotally mounted on the playing surface such that the player of the game can direct the object to whatever target is in an exposed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,884 describes a game which incorporates both the movable target idea and the exposed-protected target idea. In this game a plurality of targets are located on a rotating disk. If the targets are hit they move from an exposed position to a protected position.
In another type of game simulating a baseball game as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,997 two players play against each other, the first player attempts to strike the object with a bat and if he successfully does so the second player attempts to capture the object with a movable capture mechanism representing the positions of the defensive players on a baseball field.
These type of games have been improved by incorporating a stationary interference member in the pathway of the object between the object launcher and the target. One such game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,377. Because of the presence of this stationary interference member the player cannot shoot directly at the object but must rely on his ability to deflect the object off of bumpers towards the target.
It is considered that the type of game wherein an object is directed towards a target by an object launcher could be improved with regards to both maintaining the interest of a player and requiring perfection of his coordination skills by placing a movable interference member in the pathway of the object.